New Kid
by QueenKas
Summary: Hermione, at her muggle school, makes a new friend. Quick Little One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: OMC Character: Bartholomew Anthony Rostenkowski-Wolowitz**

* * *

Bartholomew walked silently beside his mother all the while he nervously played with the straps of his 'X-Men' backpack. He kept taking deep breaths in an effort to quell the rising panic. This was his first day at this school. Not only would he be the new kid at school, but he was the new kid in the country.

His father received a promotion to the London Branch and that meant a move from New York to London. Bartholomew wasn't all that excited about it, but it wasn't like he got much of a say. He was only seven after all.

The closer they got to the large intimidating building the more his anxiety rose. His stomach rolled, and he prayed that he wouldn't get sick. That's not the first impression that he wanted to make on his new school mates.

"You're going to be fine" his mother assured him after she caught onto his increasing fear, it showed clearly on his face. Bartholomew nodded his acceptance of his mothers comforting words and tried to smooth out his expression, so his mother wouldn't see that he didn't believe a word she said.

His mother checked him in with the office and then walked him towards his classroom. They said their goodbyes and Bartholomew walked into the room with as much confidence as he could muster.

His morning went about as well as can be expected. His teacher had forced him to introduce himself to the class and as soon as the words flowed from his mouth and his classmates noticed that he spoke differently than them, his classmates proceeded to stare at him as if he were an alien. So, with that in mind, Bartholomew was relieved it was recess, if only to escape from the stares.

It wasn't until he stepped foot outside that he realized he shouldn't have been relieved. These kids had all known each other since they started school, kids of all ages ran around the school grounds all of them in their own little cliques and Bartholomew was the new kid.

He sat down on the steps, alone, and scanned the yard. He saw a group of kids playing basketball, another on the field playing football, Kids ran around on the empty grass playing what he assumed was tag and he saw kids hanging off all corners of the jungle gym equipment. He also spotted the swings, which were empty, except for one occupant.

She was all alone and swinging slowly back and forth. She looked down at her shoes and just scrapped her toes through the sand. He steeled his nerves. Stood up from the steps and walked over to the swing set.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat alone at recess. She was always alone. She had a hard time making friends, her peers always said she was weird, abnormal. She knew she used bigger words but that was because she loved to read. She would much rather spend her time in the library instead of playing outside.

Hermione had even asked her teacher if she could spend recess in the library, but her teacher had gone on and on about socialization and fresh air. It didn't make sense to the young girl but who was she to question the teacher.

So here she sat, alone one the swings with her peers running around her and ignoring her presence. She had only been there for a few minutes when she saw a shadow in the sand before her. She hoped it wasn't a bully that decided today was the day to pick on her.

She looked up and saw a kid that she didn't recognize. He just stood there, staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, and she immediately noticed his accent. She looked at the empty swing that he was pointing at and shrugged her shoulders.

He said, "Thanks" and sat down on the swing beside her, "Do you like X-Men?" he asked and Hermione shook her head in the negative, "I've never read any comics"

"Oh, well that's okay. I have a couple issues in my bag, if you want to borrow one."

"Okay" Hermione whispered and smiled at the other boy.

"My Moms taking me to the library after school today. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd have to ask my Mum" Hermione said but she was thrilled.

"Alright…Do you want to be friends?" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione said with a smile. She jumped off the swing and turned to face the boy, 'Hermione Jane Granger" and thrust her hand forward.

"Bartholomew Anthony Rostenkowski-Wolowitz" and shook her hand.

"Barto-Barthomew…um"

"Call me Barry" he said with a smile.

* * *

 **Challenges:  
The FRIENDS Competition – Phoebe, Prompt: TOW the Sonogram at the End, Character with long/awkward name  
Hogwarts School – Christmas Challenge, Prompt: Hermione in Muggle School  
Hogwarts School – Daily Challenge, Prompt: Friendship**


End file.
